


White Roses and Happy Endings

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Sadness, Sense Of Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Gwen's death in The Amazing Spider-Man 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses and Happy Endings

White Roses and Happy Endings

You kissed your rose before kneeling and placing it amongst the rest. You wiped away your tears as you touched the framed picture upon her coffin.

You gulped roughly as you straightened up and turned around. You came face to face with a crying Peter Parker. You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a hug. You understood his pain, not completely but mostly.

He came straight to you that day. The day he accidentally killed his girlfriend, your bestfriend, Gwen Stacy.

You were utterly and completely surprised to find out that your long time, top-secret, crush, Peter Parker, was Spiderman. But that didn't matter at all when he told you what had happened. You held him as you both cried, as you mourned the loss of someone very important in both your lives.

"It's my fault," Peter whispered, as you led him away from the funeral after setting down his rose. "I killed her," he whimpered softly, tears streaming down his soft cheeks.

You gulped back you tears and turned to face him. You cupped his cheeks and kissed his eyelids. He looked at you confused before you kissed his forehead. "Nothing," you whispered, looking into his eyes. "Nothing is your fault. It was an accident, Peter. You tried to save her. It's his fault, Peter. Harry killed her, not you."

Tears ran down your cheeks as you pulled him in for another hug. He held you tightly against him, like if he let go he would die. He probably, surely, would, you were the only one who really understood him right now. Without you, he would have no one; not even his Aunt May would be able to understand.

You both walked, hand in hand, together, down the street, hoping to be able to move on in life.

»}»}»

It's been three weeks since Gwen's funeral, and you and Peter were beginning to do well. He continued to be Spiderman and your relationship with Peter was growing stronger with each passing hour you spent with him. But as much as you would have loved to be more than friends with him, you couldn't help but feel guilty. You felt as if you were betraying Gwen.

So the day Peter told you he loved and appreciated you, and that he would love for you to go out with him; you ran. You ran down the street and you made those turns because you had to get to her. You had to talk to her, apologize, tell her you never meant to hurt her, but you loved him.

When you got to the cemetery, you ran to her grave and drop-hugged her tombstone. "I'm sorry," you sobbed. "I'm sorry, Gwen, I really am. Please don't think I'm betraying you, I just- j- I love him! I'm in love with Peter, Gwen. And I just hope you can forgive me, Gwenny."

"She'd forgive you."

You spun around to see Peter there, in his Spiderman suit, without his mask. "(Y/N), she'd want nothing more than for us to be happy." He stepped forward and knelt beside you, placing a hand on Gwen's tombstone. Cupping your cheek in his other hand, he leant in and sweetly kissed you.

Pulling back, you both smiled and turned to Gwen's grave. You placed a chaste kiss at the top of the tombstone; Peter followed suit. After a while, you gulped and stood with Peter, walking away hand in hand. He kissed your temple before putting on his mask and wrapping an arm around your waist. He shot out a web to get you both soaring through the sky, you holding on tight. As the wind blew through your hair, you looked over Peter's shoulder and towards Gwen's grave. You could have sworn you saw her, holding a white rose and waving to you. You watched in amazement and awe as you saw her place the rose at the top of her tombstone, blow a kiss, and disappear. Only the white rose left behind.

A tear ran down your cheek as you turned away, snuggling into the crook of Peter's neck.

 _Thank you, Gwen,_ you thought, with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like!! :)


End file.
